It's Okay, Aqua
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: Just a series of one-shots of different people comforting Aqua, before, and after her time trapped in the realm of darkness. Rated T for safety. Disclaimer! I don't own anything, but the plot this will not be in chronological order. I will keep going until I feel like I can't go on any longer, or fanfiction prevents me from uploading more chapters.
1. Nightmares

Terra somehow knew that Aqua was having another Nightmare. He didn't know how he just knew. Getting up from his warm bed, Terra went to go check on Aqua.

When he got to the bluenettes' room, Terra was glad he arrived when he did. Aqua was tossing and turning, she was gasping like she couldn't breathe. He rushed over to her and gently shook her shoulder trying to attempt to wake her from her torment.  
Thankfully it worked, and the keyblade master woke up. Aqua took a look around at her surroundings when she realized that she wasn't where ever she was in her subconscious, she relaxed visibly.

"Aqua, what's wrong?" Terra asked concern for his friend was obvious. He could tell that his childhood friend was debating on whether or not she could tell him.

"I was in the Realm of Darkness." She started, Aqua hesitated, unsure of if or if not she could continue. Terra didn't bother waiting for Aqua to continue, embracing the keyblade master in a comforting hug.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." He said. Knowing that her time Trapped in the Realm of Darkness, was a sensitive subject for Aqua and that she didn't like talking about it. She shook her head.  
"I can't do this alone, Terra," Aqua said. "I need to talk to someone about this." Aqua took in another deep breath and continued. "The ground shook out of nowhere, I ran but wasn't fast enough. I got trapped under a pile of rubble, and debris. If King Mickey and Riku hadn't found me when they did, I-I would've died.."  
Terra tightened his hold on the blue-haired keyblade master. "It's okay, Aqua," Terra said. "Your safe now. He felt his best friend smile, and she slowly fell asleep. Smiling to himself, Terra left Aqua's room once he laid her back down on her pillow, and returned to his own room. Knowing his friend would now be able to sleep peacefully. He himself fell back into a dreamless slumber.


	2. I wouldn't leave you, Aqua

Disclaimer! I do not own KH, if I did, I wouldn't have to worry about money.

 **An: Please note that I am going to be spann these oneshots out within different times in Aqua's life. This one will be during her time as an Apprentice under Eraqus. (Also, I hate master Eraqus, so he may be a little occ, as seeing I don't ever write with his character.)**

* * *

It's been a few days since Master Eraqus took in Aqua, and saved her from her situation. She was slowly waking up from the sleep spell Eraqus had put her under. And She was also slowly but surely recovering from malnourishment and dehydration.

Although the girl was physically weakened due to lack of food and water, she was strong in the mind and heart. But sometimes , like right now, Master Eraqus noticed that the girl would completely isolate herself from himself, or Terra.

"Aqua, what's wrong?" Eraqus asked his withdrawn apprentice.

"N-nothing." The girl replied.

"Aqua, I know your not being truthful. What's bothering you?" He asked, attempting to get to get the withdrawn child to speak with him.

Taking in a shaky breath, Aqua muttered a response, and luckily Eraqus had trained ears to pick up what the girl said: "I'm scared your going to leave me."

Eraqus blinked in surprise. And suddenly guilt and dispair filled him. Abandonment is not a fear a child as young as her should know. Embracing his newest appreciate, the elder Keyblade master whispered into her ear:

"I would never leave you, or Terra, Aqua. You are like a daughter to me. I would never leave you."

* * *

 _ **Okay, who else is ex about the new KH3 trailer? I nearly freaked out when I saw Way to Dawn broken. Also, who do you think Riku's 'other me' is that he refers to in the: don't think twice trailer?**_

 ** _I personally think it's Riku Replica. Or maybe a nobody of his. What's your thoughts?_**

 ** _Anyways, can we get 2 more reviews before I uploaded the next one-shot?_**


	3. Ventus's Arrival

Disclaimer! I do not own KH, if I did, I wouldn't have to worry about money.

 **An: Please note that I am going to be Spann these one-shots out within different times in Aqua's life. This one will be her pov of when Ventus woke up for the first time.**

* * *

The young boy Master Xehanort brought to Eraqus was still sleeping. He's been asleep for days now. And Aqua wasn't sure if or when he'd wake up.

She was taking her turn watching over the young comatose teen. It's been hours since she started her shift, and young Ven hasn't shown any signs of waking up from his current state.

Aqua waited patiently for the young boy to waken. Whatever Xehanort did to him, (and Aqua was pretty sure that the old master did something to him) must have been enough to send the young boys into the state the young boy was in now. And she hoped it was nothing too serious to be permanent

* * *

few weeks had passed and the young boy was finally showing signs of waking up. He would stirr for a few seconds, as if he was uncomfortable, then fall back into his comotose like state.

Although Aqua was glad that the young boy was beginning to wake up, a part of her didn't want him to wake up and remember the horrible experience Xheanort surely put him through.

What if he didn't have a name? What if he did have a name but he didn't remember it? What would they call him if he didn't have a name? Aqua didn't want to call him the young boy for the rest of his life.

And finally to in the midst of her musing he woke up. She smiled. "Finally your awake." She greeted. Running out of the room, she called out joyfully. "Terra! Master! He's awake!"

Terra and Master Eraqus came into the room. Motioning for his two apprentices to leave the room, the two obediently obliged. Although Aqua was reluctant to leave the young boy´s side.

Pacing, Aqua impatiently waited for Master Eraqus to deliver some sort of news. Terra approached his nervous friend.  
"Aqua, whats wrong? I'm sure he'll be fine." Terra attempted at comforting the distraught disciple.

"That's the thing, Terra. Everyone keeps on saying he's going to be fine. That he's going to pull through. But, I'm scared, I'm scared he's not going to be fine, that he's not going to pull through." Aqua started. "This is exactly how my dad died... in a coma, he was asleep for weeks, until his heart finally stopped beating," Aqua explained

Not knowing how else to comfort his friend, Terra pulled Aqua into a tight hug. Whispering in her ear: "It's going to be okay, Aqua."


	4. Becoming Eraqus s student

Disclaimer! I do not own KH, if I did, I wouldn't have to worry about money.

 **An: Please note that I am going to be Spanning these one-shots out within different times in Aqua's life. This one will be her pov of when she became first became Eraqus's student. And the oneshot titled I would Never Leave you, Aqua**

* * *

Aqua wasn't sure why the strange dark-haired elder took her in. The residents of her town made it pretty clear that she was a freak, that absolutely no one wanted her. And that was why her dad didn't wake up from his coma, and why her mom was murdered.

Rumors had said that her mother had paid an assassin to kill her. Rather than stay with her freakish daughter. Not that Aqua blamed her mother.

Slowly after both of her parents' death, her relatives refused to take her in. And foster home after foster home, orphanage, after orphanage rejected her. She wasn´t welcomed or wanted.

Eventually, Aqua took the hint and ran away. No one even batted an eye when she left. No one even noticed when she was gone. Only a few weeks after rumors of a blue-haired girl on the streets did people take notice of her disappearance in orphanages.

So, when the elder took her in and even helped her with a coughing fit did she question the what the people said about her. And the rumors about her parents. And when he took her to a whole different world completely, where people like her was accepted, and even trained to become Keyblade Masters. Was when Aqua started questioning whether or not she was a freak.

After all, if this man was as kind as he was when he took her in. He wouldn´t abandon her, would he? That´s what Aqua was scared of. She didn´t want to be left, she didn´t want to be left to fend for herself and another. And out of caution, and fear, she started distancing herself from the man and the other boy like her.

When the elder confronted her after she was strong enough to walk on her own again. Aqua nearly had a panic attack, and she tried to wave it off like it was nothing. As if this was normal for her as if this was _normal_ when in reality, it wasn´t. Aqua was only distancing herself from them to protect herself. She didn´t want to be hurt when they left her.

¨Aqua, I know you're not being truthful.¨ The elder said as she waved it off. ¨Whats wrong?¨ Realising that she wouldn´t be able to get away this time with a small lie, she muttered under her breath to where she was sure he couldn´t hear her.

¨I´m scared you are going to leave me.¨ Aqua replied. Disbelief and shock appeared on the elders face. Surprising her when the elder pulled her into a tight hug and said.

¨I would never leave you Aqua, or Terra. The two of you are like my own son and daughter, I could never leave you.¨ The elder said. Bringing comfort to Aqua in the fact that he would never leave her.

Aqua sobbed, not used to this amount of affection. Having been a homeless orphan for most of her life. And treated as a freak by her own mother. And the only parental figure had left her because of a coma. Aqua sobbed and sobbed until she couldn´t cry anymore.

The elder continued to hold her in a tight comforting embrace while she cried. Rubbing her back in soothing circles. ¨Its okay, Aqua. It's okay." The elder whispered in her ear comfortingly.

When Aqua finally managed to stop crying. The elder released her from the embrace. He smiled at her, and she returned it. Although now it was fake, Aqua was sure that one of these days, she would be able to give a real smile to the elder, and the other boy she trained with here...

* * *

 **AN: Wow, I feel slightly evil after writing that first part. Anyways, I don´t have an uploading schedule for this, and I know there are people out there reading this. Anyways guys, you know the drill: R+R PPL**

 **Captin America: Um, Laural... what are you doing.  
Me: Captin! Go back to the Marvel universe and the story I have planned for you and the Avengers! GO SHOO!  
Captin America: *Blinks.* **

**me: This is the KH oneshot collection with Aqua I´m doing...  
Natasha: Actually, we´ve been wondering... who´s this new Avenger running rampant in the avenger tower?  
Me: An OC of mine... sorry I still don´t have much control over her... Hehe... **

**Natasha: She´s already brought out the Hulk more times than once.**

 **Me: Oh boy... Guys, I got an OC to tie up... I mean lecture... see you guys in the next one shot. *As I leave the room* Dela! YOUR IN FOR IT THIS TIME!  
**


	5. Meet the Avengers, PT 1

**Disclaimer! I only own the plot**

 **Me: *Addressing a young woman tied up in the corner of my room* Dela, how many times have I told you to not bring out the hulk?**  
 **Dela: But its sooo funny!**  
 **Me: *Sighs.* Dela, it may be amusing to you, but the Hulk is unpredictable. Don´t bring Dr. Banner to his breaking point unless necessary. Anyways, Dela, we´ll continue this conversation backstage. *casually* And I´m going to be dragging Hadley along.**

 **Dela: *to herself* oh I screwed up badly this time if she´s bringing out her eldest oc...**

* * *

Aqua was usually extremely observant when she was out on missions. She normally wasn't one to let anything catch her off guard. And she certainly wasn't one to let anything or anyone for that matter, defeat her in combat easily.

However, this particular heartless had snuck up on her from behind and caught her off guard. Taking her by surprise, Aqua fought it off for a while before it overwhelmed her. And she was now laying on the ground, extremely weak.

Trying to reach some type of civilization before she passed out from exhaustion, Aqua barely crawled to the outskirts of an old looking town with huts as houses and big stone marble buildings. Eventually, she passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

When Aqua woke up, she was surprised to wake up to an infirmary looking area. Then again, whoever found her, must have seen her injuries, and taken her here. Light, she hated infirmaries. In fact, she was downright terrified of them.

Taking in deep breaths to calm down, Aqua looked around her surroundings. So far, everything looked futuristic. So, she wasn't back home at the Land of Departure. Deciding to bide her time, she started planning...

* * *

"Tony, I'm telling you, that girl needed more medical attention than what you gave her." A man said.

"Steve, relax, I'm telling you that when Dr. Banner did his medical examination. She had an advanced healing factor, about as advanced as spidermans' is." Tony replied to the worried captain.

Dr. Banner nodded in agreement with Tony. "If not similar then, her healing factor may even be more advanced than Peter's."

"... Fine, but I still don't approve." Steve said, worried.

"Mr. Stark, the girl is awake," Jarvis said, interrupting the groups bickering.

"Si-"  
"Tony..." Steve began.

* * *

 **Me: And now Dela is dealt with. Banner, you don't have to worry about her anymore.**

 **: *Not as hulk* Good. I don't want to have to bring out the other guy unless I have to.**


	6. Meet the Avengers PT 2

**Disclaimer! I only own the plot only**

* * *

Tony Stark hurridly ran to the infirmary. His newest worry was about how the girl he took in would react to all the high tech equipment, and obviously being in a new location. When he arrived at the infirmary, his worries were dimmed when he saw the girl was only taking in her new surroundings and wasn't freaking out.

"You doing alright ma'am?" He asked her. The girl jumped in surprise.

"I-I'm doing fine." She replied. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to seriously doubt that. After all, when I found you, you were bleeding out and unconscious." Tony said with suspicion. "Jarvis, call Dr. Banner up here."

"Of course, sir." Replied the AI. The girl freaked out.

"What was that?" She asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Oh, that was my personal AI butler: Jarvis," Tony replied.

"What's an AI?" The girl asked, and Tony saw that her eyes lit up with curiosity.

"An AI stands for Artificial Intelligence."

"Oh." Was the girl's simple reply.

Soon, Dr. Banner arrived. "How is she?" He asked Tony.

"Well, she says she's fine but in the condition we found her in... I seriously doubt it." Tony replied.

"I'm right here, you know." The girl replied in agitation. "And my name is Aqua."

"Okay, Aqua. Do you know if anyone would be out looking for you?" Dr. Banner asked.

"More than likely, my Master and Terra..." She replied.

"Master as in teacher or...?" Tony asked.

"Teacher. My master is against slavery."

* * *

A few minutes have passed. And Tony and Dr. Banner were convinced that Aqua was not from this world. Although they didn't want to ask her what world she was from, as seeing it may not be a smart suggestion.

Their first clue that almost gave it away: She didn't know what AI was. Their second clue: When they brought up other worlds, she dodged the subject in any way, shape or form. And the third clue: The way she dressed, was not at all like the way people here on Earth dressed. Also, her reactions to normal Earth stuff kinda gave it away as well.

After their conversation with Aqua, and getting to know her backstory (or at least the version of it she thought was believable.) Tony and Dr. Banner were in shock. "Tell you what Aqua? Me and Dr. Banner are going to go and meet with the other Avengers and have JARVIS call for any of us if you need anything, okay?" Tony asked.

Aqua nodded, as she slowly lost consciousness once again.

* * *

"Tony, how is she?" Steve asked.

"She's doing well actually. And we found out she was from another world." Tony replied. "Well, more like she didn't tell us, but from our conversation with her told us." Steve nodded in understanding. "Also, we should be expecting a visit from two people: A person named Terra, and her Master, no not owner, I asked." The billionaire said before the ice frozen captain could say anything.

"Man of Iron! Did she say what she was a student of?" Thor boomed.

"No, she did not," Tony replied. "And Thor, for the last time, call me Tony."

"Very well," Thor said. "However we should be wary if she is a student of the Keyblade. For Keyblade Master's are rather protective of their students. They are like lions and lionesses when protecting them."

"So, in other words, they can get pretty fierce?" Natasha asked for clarification.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff."

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," Steve said, to calm the nervous team. "We've taken down alien armies before, and faced threats that most men and women only dream of. An overprotective Keyblade Master should be right up our ally."

* * *

 _ **AN: I don't know if I wrote the Avengers correctly. Would someone help me out and point out any moments someone seems OOC? I'd really appreciate this.**_

 ** _ME: Also, Author's Note... don't make me sound insecure. Although I would appreciate constructive criticism, I'm not asking for it. So, any and all constructive criticism will be welcomed and taken into consideration._**


	7. meet the Avengers pt 3

**Disclaimer! I only own the plot.**

 **AN: This series of one-shots with aqua interacting with the Avengers takes place before Ventus came into Eraqus's care.**

* * *

Aqua listened to the argument of the people who had taken her in. The fact that they had the faintest idea that her master would get aggressive with them made her smile a little.

Eraqus wouldn't attack anyone unprovoked, and without reason. Yes, Eraqus was protective of her and Terra. Although he wouldn't attack anyone without reason, or if he felt that they were a threat to her or Terra's safety.

 _'It sounds as if they're already familiar with the outside worlds. Although, still, I can't be too sure unless someone outright asks me._ ' Aqua mused as she listened to their arguments.

* * *

 ** _With the Avengers_**

"She has to be from another world. How else would you explain her reaction to AI?" Tony argued

"Tony, her reaction could mean she's just not familiar with the concept, we have no way of knowing her origins unless we ask, " Steve argued back.

"Uh, Steve, she dresses like a cosplayer. The other people that we know from other worlds also dress similarly, and unlike cosplayers, pass it off as there normal attire."

"Stark has a point, Steve," Natasha commented.

"I am not aware of a cosplayer is. Are they a group of warriors?" Thor asked, genuinely confused as to what a cosplayer was.

"Yes and no. There a group of people who dress as fictional characters, or people they admire, or a character they've thought up of for their own universe they call 'headcanons.'" Tony explained to Thor.

"So, they're not trained warriors? Just pretend warriors?"

"Yes, just don't say that in front of one."

"Verry well Son of Stark, I shall heed your warning, should I ever encounter a Cosplayer."

* * *

 _ ***With Terra and Master Eraqus*  
**_

'Aqua should have been back from her mission by now.' Terra thought as he finished his training with Eraqus for the day. "Master, shouldn't have Aqua been back by now?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it. She should have."

"You don't think she's in trouble do you?"

"No, I don't however, I do feel as if she needs our help."

"When do we leave?" Terra asked, knowing good and well his master had planned to leave with the intent of tracking down Aqua.

"As soon as I feel as we have everything gathered for this. Bring some potions with you, as well as Elixirs. Something tells me we'll need it." 

Terra nodded and ran to his room and grabbed what he was told to grab. He gathered a handful of potions, elixirs, bandages (in case Aqua was seriously injured to the point not even the strongest version of the Cure spell would help her. Even if Terra seriously doubted that was going to be the case.), and

"Were coming, Aqua, whether you want us to come or not."

* * *

 _ **AN: I'm going to leave this here. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Once again, I'm not sure I wrote the Marvel characters correctly. Granted I did do some research on their personalities, but meh.**_

 _ **as always, read+review ppl! Reviews help me with my confidence, and overall desire to continue working on this!**_


	8. meet the Avengers pt 4

**Disclaimer! I only own the plot.**

 **AN: This series of one-shots with aqua interacting with the Avengers takes place before Ventus came into Eraqus's care.**

* * *

"Terra we're leaving, now." Master Eraqus called out to his eldest student. Of course, how could have Terra forgotten that as soon as they were ready they would leave. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Meet me out in the courtyard of the castle. And hurry."

"Of course."

* * *

Aqua had figured that she had been in the company of these people for a few days now. Steve had declared it safe for her to walk again, but he didn't want her leaving the tower.

She was fine with that. As long as she was no longer on bedrest, she was fine with being able to get up and move around.

Until Thor recognized her as a student of the Keyblade.

She had panicked that she would get into trouble with Eraqus for accidentally breaking the world order. Until Thor had reassured her that wouldn't happen on his watch.

Again, she was grateful for the company of the Avengers, but did they have to be so overprotective of her? Not like she's had a difficult life or anything. No, life as a student of the Keyblade was comfortable, and she had a kind mentor who took care of her. And her biggest worry was what she was going to wear the next day. Or if Eraqus's training was going to be difficult.

"Hey Aqua?" She had heard the voice of Natasha AKA Black Widow call out and she turned around to see her in full uniform.

"Yes, Natasha?"

"Reports of an offworlder, other than you or Thor have been circling around the internet for a few hours now. And surprisingly they managed to reach us within less than a day."

"And this concerns me because?" Aqua prompted, not that she wasn't worried about the safety of this world, but that she wasn't sure if she should worry or not.

"Because these two offworlders match your descriptions of Master Eraqus and your fellow student, Terra."

"I've been gone that long?" Aqua asked herself more than anyone else. 

"Apparently, we're going to go check it out, although Steve still wants you to stay in the tower."

"Alright."

"We'll have Pepper let you know if anything goes wrong."

Aqua watched as the woman sprinted off to meet with the other Avengers. She could only hope and pray things didn't get violent between them and her friend and mentor...

* * *

The roar of engines was what put Terra on edge and caused him to summon his Keyblade. Eraqus noticed and followed suit.

When Eraqus saw what had put his eldest student on edge, he willed away his Keyblade and ordered Terra to do the same.

"Alright, what do you want with our world? War? Because if you want war, you've got another thing coming buddy." The man suited in iron.

"I have no desire for war, and neither does my student. We are only here looking for another student of mine." 

The man in the red, white and blue suite spoke up. "What's your student's name?"

"Aqua. I sent her here on a mission about 2 weeks ago, and she has failed to return home. I am worried she may be injured without help."

"Master Eraqus, rest assured your student Aqua is alright. My comrades here found her half a week ago, bleeding out and almost dead. However, she came into our care and she is well on her way to a full recovery." The caped man explained.

"Thank you, for helping her. You are forever in my debt."

"No need to repay us." The second guy said.

"I'll give you props on your training. She's quite the fighter. Both in the spiritual aspect of things and physically." The only woman of the group said.

"Thank you."

"We should take you to were your student is. She's in our tower." The man in iron said.

* * *

 _ **AN: It's official. I hate the game verse of Prof. Kukui. He keeps on kicking my sorry but every time I go to challenge him in moon. So, I'm stalling on taking him on, and the worst part about this is: Every time I run out of pokemon on my team, I have to re-challenge the league... grrrr, I'm so done.  
**_

 _ **Anyways, as always, constructive criticism is welcome. And I could also use some tips on beating Kukui's rear end.**_

 _ **you know the drill by now! R+R PPL!**_


	9. Meet the Avengers pt 5 (end of arc)

**Disclaimer! I only own the plot.**

 **AN: This series of one-shots with aqua interacting with the Avengers takes place before Ventus came into Eraqus's care.**

* * *

 **"** Thank you, for taking care of my student Avengers." Master Eraqus said.

"It was the least we could do, Master Eraqus," Steve said.

While The Avengers and Master Eraqus had their conversation, Aqua and Terra took this chance to catch up. "So, Aqua what was it like?"

"It got annoying at times. Steve, the guy who calls himself Captin America when he's suited up was super paranoid when it came to letting me out of the infirmary. Even when his other teammates insisted that it was safe to let me off of bed rest-"

"Wait, they put you on bedrest? I hope you weren't too bored."

"Naw, Natasha kept me entertained... as well as she could anyways with her being an Avenger and all."

"What about Ironman's girlfriend?"

"Pepper? She's a blast to talk to."

"Thor- and the other Avengers let on that they knew about other worlds. Is this true?" Terra asked. Aqua nodded in confirmation.

"Although most regular people in this world completely unaware, even if they believe in them."

"Ah."

"But I mean, it was pretty cool to stay with other warriors. Even if Tony's AI JARVIS kept scaring me every time he, it? Came on."

Terra sniggered at Aqua. She crossed her arms and gave him a dedapned look.

"You would get scared if a voice from out of nowhere with no body and spoke to you as if they were human!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll take your word for it."

The two friends went silent for a moment. Happy to see each other again. "Don't do something so reckless next time you go out on a solo mission, Aqua."

"Hey! Not my fault that grape-man monster thing caught me off guard!"

"You fought with Thanos?!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Aqua, you're lucky you even survived the encounter!' 

"Terra, I'm alive, am I? What's the big deal, I survived, that's all that matters."

* * *

 _ **AN: Well, that'll be the last of the Avengers arc.**_

 _ **also, on a side note, I GOT A PUPPY! She's a pure bread white labador, her name is Piper Grace Kelley, she's 13 weeks old born on April 20'th. She's in potty training so I've got less time to write now because I will be taking care of Piper as she is my top priority now.**_


	10. Overcoming Darkness

**Disclaimer! I only own the plot.**

 _ **AN: This was a requested one-shot by a guest reviewer. Takes place post KH3 and the victory over Xehanort.**_

* * *

It's been a few months since the Xehanort war, and a few months since Terra, Aqua and Ventus were reunited. While their reunion was a happy reunion, it didn't come without some traumas.

Terra and Ventus had their nightmares, flashbacks, and their own little things that would set them off. Aqua, however, was a different story.

She was noticeably jumpy in darker areas, and at night. Her emotions were kept on the down low, and she never had any extreme emotions as she had used to.

"Something's up with Aqua," Ven said.

"I agree, Ven. Why don't you say we find out?" Terra had replied.

Both men were extremely worried about her, and the fact that she was distancing herself, concerned them even more. Terra, remembering the last time Aqua had distanced herself, was even more worried.

* * *

 _'Their safer away from me, and my Darkness.'_ Aqua thought.

"Aqua, what's wrong?" Terra asked, and from Aqua's perspective, seemingly out of nowhere.

Jumping in surprise, Aqua quickly stuttered a response "N-Nothing is wrong, Terra, I'm fine."

Looking at her with disbelief, Terra replied. "I'm not going to believe that for a minute." Aqua looked away, worried that Terra would react poorly to the truth. "Aqua, you realize both me and Ventus are here for you?"

Aqua sighed, but didn't reply.

"Aqua, what's bothering you?"

"I've already said, it's nothing, Terra."

"And I already said I don't believe that."

Aqua sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm scared, scared Xehanort will take over me again and use me to hurt you and Ven."

Not thinking, Terra embraced Aqua in a tight hug, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"It's Okay Aqua, Xehanort is gone. He can't take over you, or anyone else for that matter."

* * *

 _ **An: Aaaaaaaack! I'm so sorry for n uploading in so long! Like I said last chapter, I got a puppy (who is now six months old and is testing my patience) got a job and my little sis is participating in the school wide musical in the orchestra.**_

 ** _As always, conservative criticism is welcomed. And you know the drill by now :read, review, and don't forget to like and follow!_**


	11. Aqua's return and hallucinations

**Disclaimer! I only own the plot.**

 _ **AN: thank you all so much who followed, favorited, and commented on the previous chapter. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it.**_

* * *

Riku knew how Aqua felt, having been isolated for years, (If in his case, only one year.) From her friends, not knowing if they were safe, or taken care of. So, the first thing he did was to make sure to promise that they were looking for Terra and Ventus.

Aqua smiled and thanked him, promptly loosing unconscious.

"AQUA!" Sora yelled, shocked.

"let her rest, Sora." Riku lectured. "She's been fighting for her life tooth and nail for the past ten years- she's probably grateful for even a small break in combat."

"Hyuck! Riku's right, Sora." Donald said.

"Okay, yeah, she does need her rest, after all, how is she going to be able to enjoy being back in the Light if she's too tired?" Sora asked, rhetorically.

* * *

A few hours later, Aqua woke up in a very familiar tower.

"Ah, Master Aqua, I am glad you're awake."

Aqua blinked, she only knew of a few who called her master in such a formal way. "Yensid?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"You are still in the realm of light, child."

She blinked, then asked, "How can I tell if I'm not hallucinating?"

"I suppose that is a question worth answering, while your mind may not be able to separate fiction from reality any time soon, your heart will always be able to tell what is a reality, vs, what is fictional. Now that you are in a safe environment." 

"But-"

Yensid raised his hands to silence her. "I realize that your heart caused your hallucinations in the Dark Realm, however, that was only to keep you going and to give you hope in your darkest hours."

"So, if I do hallucinate now, its-"

"Merely a side effect of a heart of light spending too much time in the Dark World."

"Thank you, Yensid. I promised Ven I'd wake him up when I returned, can I leave so I can keep my promise?"

"As long as Sora, Donald, and Goofy are allowed to accompany you, I don't see why not."

"Thank you, Master."


End file.
